


An Initiation of Sorts

by cyn_ful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_ful/pseuds/cyn_ful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius speaks to the future followers of the Dark Lord.  He explains to them the details of what is expected of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Initiation of Sorts

Lucius stared out at the people in front of him. The wannabes. He had to be careful what he said, otherwise he may show the fine line he danced.

"So, you want to know about my cane?" he drawled looking down with disgust at the people in front of him. "What does knowing about my cane do in helping you to decide where you want your life to go?"

They all looked at him wide-eyed, too afraid to answer. He looked each and every one of them in the eye before he continued. "My cane was a gift from my father. He said it was not fitting to be seen with anything less than a cane in my position. The snake represents My Lord. Not just anyone can use a silver headed snake cane. You must be chosen." He glanced down that the wannabes seeing the effect his words had on them. "Not everyone who wants to get in to serve, will. I make sure of that. Only the best of the best. If you are chosen, you too will receive a silver snake head."

Lucius paced in front of the wannabes. He did not like giving out all of the information, but he knew he must. If there was any hope to increasing the following.

"If my Lord finds you acceptable, then you will receive the snake head and then you may display it for the world to see, or to keep hidden in your house. The choice is yours. Others hide it away, afraid that their family will not like it. My family is proud of their heritage so we proudly display it."

Lucius looked out and caught the silvery eyes of another. "Yes?"

"Daddy, how long until I get my snake head?"

Lucius smiled at the young boy. He saw the leader that he would become. He noticed the looks of all of his friends staring at him in awe. "My dear boy, you will receive yours as soon as you are old enough. Are there anymore questions?"

The other children shook their heads, all except young Draco. "Can we touch the snake?"

"No, it is imperative that no others touch it. You may look at it, but his fangs are deadly. Gather round children for a closer look." Lucius sat down, pleased that his son was already showing his leadership capabilities at the age of three. He was such a good son.

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic written ages ago, long before HBP was written. This was originally a challenge if I am not mistaken.


End file.
